


One more dance

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DenSu, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Being in love with the king wasn't easy. Especially when you knew how spoiled he was.





	One more dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirokage218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokage218/gifts).



He knew it. He saw the spark in his eyes. Berwald was sure that Magnus was up to something. He was afraid to even wonder what could it be. The king was quite spoiled and when he wanted something, he wouldn’t take a no for an answer.

“No” Berwald decided to say anyway.

Magnus raised an eyebrow before puffin his cheeks, like an annoyed toddler.

“I haven’t say anything yet!” The king complained.

They were on the king’s bedroom, because Magnus was getting ready for the party that had already started. They were celebrating his second anniversary as king. They could hear the violins and the harps. The singer was telling the story of a princess that was waiting for his fiancé to come back from war.

“I know but you are about to” Berwald replied and then he opened the wardrobe “Come on. You need to get dressed”

But Magnus wasn’t thinking about the party. He stood up and hugged Berwald by the waist.

“I’ll do it later” He replied with a smile.

“There are people that have come from—“

Magnus put a finger over Berwald’s lips and then he grabbed one of his hands.

“Dance with me” Magnus put some distance between himself and his guard. He started to spin around, at the rhythm of the music and then he stopped.

Berwald rolled his eyes. Magnus was his best friend from childhood and during all these years that they were raised together; they fell in love with each other. Even though they had no future together.

The king was going to marry someone else, there was no point in doing that kind of stuff. Yet Magnus kept insisting and pushing.

“What?” Magnus was getting impatient “Come on. I can’t dance with you on the floor. At least, concede me this piece” Magnus begged.

The music kept going and going. People were getting on their seats, asking maybe if the king could finally meet someone and get married later on. The Court wasn’t shy about it, almost every noble man was going to try to present their daughter to Magnus. If only they knew the truth, Berwald thought.

“Magnus, you have to do your duty” Berwald turned around and selected a blue suit with golden details “This is going to look perfect on you”

The king rolled his eyes and threw the clothes to the floor.

“Why are you being like this? It’s just one damn song, Berwald” Magnus was more disappointed than anything else “I know, I know. It’s not fair, I shouldn’t be hiding our relationship—“

“You are mi king and I’m your sworn guard” Berwald quickly replied “I swore to protect you with my life in front of everyone. I’m sure people know about it”

“You are my lover, Berwald” Magnus stated and he wasn’t going to accept anything less than that.

Berwald turned around and he sat on the bed.

“Didn’t you say that you loved me?” Magnus asked while he stood in front of Berwald “I wish we could be open about us. I wish I could—“

“It’s not a really big deal, Your Highness” Berwald had learned that he was always going to be Magnus’ shadow. It could be frustrating at times, but he had convinced himself that he should be grateful about what Magnus could give him.

Magnus kneeled in front of Berwald, to much surprise of the guard.

“I love you, Berwald” Magnus said “I know it’s not enough, but that’s all I can give you. My love” Magnus stated before standing up “All I’m asking is just one dance”

Berwald was flustered by his words. Having that king of intimacy was a privilege that nobody could take away from him.

“Does it mean a lot to you?” Berwald still had some doubts.

“It would mean the world to me if you give me this one dance” Magnus replied with a big smile on his face.

Berwald put part of his armor over Magnus’ bed and when he finally felt comfortable enough, since his armor was quite heavy, he nodded.

“I’m going to accept the honor, your Majesty” Berwald shily replied. He was embarrassed, but he couldn’t wait to see that beautiful smile that often put a light on Magnus’ face.

When they finally found a pose where they both were comfortable enough, Magnus started to guide his guard. One of his hand rested on Berwald’s shoulder and the other one was holding Berwald’s hand. For just a moment, he felt that everything was in the right place.

“I have already told you this…” Magnus took some time before talking again. He just wanted to enjoy that moment that he was sharing with his lover “But… The only place where I feel truly safe it’s in your arms”

Berwald didn’t say anything. He touched Magnus’ lips with his own. He would give his entire life if he could kiss Magnus without having to hide. Yet that intimacy made their relationship even more special.

“Let’s dance, Magnus” Berwald whispered to the king.

And for a couple of minutes, Magnus only saw Berwald’s blue eyes, his entire happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
